


Daddy

by CurioShittii



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin Fan Fictions [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Erwin Smith, Eruri Week, Erwin Week, M/M, Office Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioShittii/pseuds/CurioShittii
Summary: Erwin asks Levi for lunch so they can talk about the new members of the Levi Squad but it ends up inside Erwin's office...





	Daddy

\------------- Daddy -------------

 

ERWIN

 

“Yes. _Daddy_ is paying” Says Erwin.

Levi sits across from me. He’s usually hard to read but I can see that he’s blushing from what I said. Does this hot boy have feelings for me? Does he love me as much as I love him?

“Aww, that’s so cute Commander Erwin! A father and son bonding time!” the waitress replies

The waitress walks away from our table and goes back to her daily routine at the diner’s cashier. An eerie silence washes me and Levi. He’s still probably embarrassed from what I’ve said.

“So, erm.. Levi, wanna take our lunch back to my office so we could talk about your new squad while eating?” I ask

“Sure, why not?” Levi replies coldly.

Levi raises his hand very gracefully, to ask the waitress to wrap our food up for us. His hand gestures make me horny (Yeah. I have a hand fetish). That hand might be useful when he gives me a handjob.

“Let’s go?” Levi asks

We rise from our seats and walk straight out of the door.

We both walk to my office in silence. When I look at Levi, he was still blushing which makes me wants to kiss him.

We arrive at my office and Levi locks the door.

“Why’d yo –“

Levi hurriedly kisses me hard on the mouth.

I kiss him back.

_Hungrily._

Levi unbuttons my shirt and sucks on my nipples. I hungrily kiss his neck, savouring each moment we touch.

We touch lips again and I unbutton his shirt and carry him on top of my table.

 I can feel his hard throbbing cock inside his pants. I release the huge beast out of his pants. Mine’s an inch longer. I suck his dick the instant I release it from its cage. I’m trying to train my gag reflex while sucking his huge fat cock. It’s surprisingly long for his body size and it only makes me love him more.

“Uhhh... Mhmmm...” Levi moans as I suck his huge ass dick

“Uhhh... Fuck me Erwin.. Fuck me..”

“It’ll be a pleasure.”

I unveil my cock and rubs it all over Levi’s mouth. Levi hungrily sucks it. His crazy speed makes me cum a little bit inside his mouth. I remove my cock from his mouth and inserts it where it belongs (Levi’s ass).

“Show no mercy on me Erwin. Be free to play with my body.”

As Levi requested, I show no mercy and goes really fast and really hard.

“Ugh.. Erwin it hurts! Mhmmm... Uhh...”

I go even faster. It pains me to hear Levi moan because of the pain but I can’t stop. I’ve always wanted to do this with him. I’ve always wanted to marry and start a family with him.

I want him to be mine.

He’s mine.

“Levi, I’m about to cum.”

“Cum on my mouth.”

The instant I remove my penis from Levi’s ass, I began shooting everywhere. I even added cum on the steak we ordered.

“Hah... Heh...”

“I love you, _Daddy Erwin._ ”

Then he winks at me.

It makes my day even more.

 

\------------- END -------------

 

I really had fun writing this. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
